Little Princess
by BrittaW
Summary: My first Fanfic with Steph and my favorite Merry Men!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Janet Evanovich owns all recognizable characters-unfortunately including the Merry Men all the other you dont know are mine

Title : Little princess

Proeloge

I cant feel my feets anymore,we are dancing about 2 hour in the new club. My name is Stephanie Plum the famos Bounty Hunter from Trenton, New Jersey. My dancepartner like every friday is Lester Santos. He is yummi. Ok he has green eyes black wavy hair tanned skin and muscle everwhere and can play with them like Popey. Most the time of my life I thought Morelli had the best ass.Boy was I wrong Letser has the best of New Jersey.

Morelli was my sometimes fiancee and on and of ago boyfriend for along time. About 5 month ago we had a big fight broke up for good and he has a new girlfriend. The other men in my life was Ranger but is now 4 month in the wind. He was my mentor friend and was my lover for one night. Hey a girl cant sit in her appartment and only have fun with the shower masager. I need real meat.

Friday was our girls night out but 2 weeks ago some of the Merrymen ask to join us. Why not the are all hot, nice and perfectly polite. And now they went with us every friday in search for a new club. It was routine one of them would drove all home.

I think I drank too much ups because Lester catched me from falling. He was always flirting and joking and Im comfortable with him. He slid his arms down my side and grabed my ass. Yeah two can play this game I licked my lips and was smirking like the cat ate the canary. Someone cleared his throat I looked over Lesters sholder Tank. "I have to work tomorrow and all who want home have now a chance". He is in charge with Rangemen because Ranger is stillin the wind. Poor guy.

We made all our way in the parking lot. Wait a minute all of us in that car? Lula jumped in to ride shootgun.That left us all in the back. Hal had Conny with him and Lester pulled me into his lap. Lester whispered something in my ear i think its spanish but I dont care. Oh my god he nibbled at my earlobe. I think I just ruined my panties. I cant hold back any loger I looked in his eyes and there were emotions lust ...and love that was all it takes. I kissed him with all I had. Someone yelled "Get a room" I think it was Hal but whow cared?

Lester said he would check my appartment and waved at Tank. We made our way in the elevator and were interrupted by the doors openings sound. He carried my over the threshold in my bedroom.That was my last I can remember.

I woke up because my pillow was moving. Wait a minut pillows dont move. Someone kissed my neck the hands slid over my body and...oh god this cant be good. "I can smell the burning whats up. Regrets?" it was Lester I shooked my head. He was nacked and he was still in me. That means we had sex and fell asleep after and more important we dont used condoms shit. He pulled me closer and he was getting hard shifted his hips. Oh god that was good there was a moan I think it was me. Lester chukeled behind me and drove in and out.Ranger said on time he would ruin me for all other men boy was he wrong!

We spend the whole weekend in my appartment.

It is monday morning and I feld good. I dont know what the men on monitorduty thought because I have a big goofy smile and Lester is in no better condition. I began to work at Rangemen two month ago. There werent many FTas and had to pay my rent.

Tank asked to help out at Rangemen he needed someone for researches. Ok with me now I had more money to spend in the mall.

At lunch time Lester knocked on the door and asked if want to join them at shortys. Sure food sounded good to me Im a little burned out after this weekend.

After our lunchbrake Lester said he would make dinner and its a surprise.

The weeks flow by and we lived in a routine sometimes I sleped in his appartment and the weekend were spend in mine more privacy you know. After two month Lester asked if I wanted to move in with him. Sounds good to me then I dont have to pay rent anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 1

I moved into Lester's apartment two weeks ago. This time it was different. I had lived with someone before, Dickie and Joe, but it wasn't the same. Lester would never try to change me; he knew I need my space sometimes. It is wonderful with him. When I first saw the Merry Men I was scared. But now I know they are all big teddy bears. There was a big TV and a sofa bed in the living room . We watched TV and cuddled like teenagers. It's like the first time with butterflies in your stomach. After his run in the morning he would throw me over his shoulder if I didn't get up. But I had learned that if I rolled over to my other side he would drag me with him into the shower. The first orgasm before breakfast. Have I mentioned lately that I'm a nymphomaniac and my Hungarian hormones were in overdrive everyday? I think I have to catch up with all the sex I lost out on as a single.

Yesterday Tank asked if I wanted to work full time for RangeMan. They could need me even on surveillance. But I had to use the gym two times and the gun range three times a week. Fine with me, Vinnie hasn't had any FTA's in two weeks .

Every Wednesday I do surveillance with one of the Merry Men.

It is a boring job, you sit in a car and your ass goes numb. But each Merry Man had his preferences about cookies and little snacks. Every time we had to drive to McDonalds and get me a milkshake and fries. I was hoping Ranger never found out I ate in the cars. He was a health freak and thought the stuff we kill me one day. The life is short you have to use all your time and enjoy it right?

We spend the next weekend in Lester's cabin near a lake. First he caught us fresh fish for lunch and then he prepared it too. Must be an Army thing and part of survival training. I had a bath in the lake. After lunch he blindfolded me and guided me to the bathroom. He stripped my clothes off, then his and we ended in the tub together. The bathroom smelled like roses. Candles where burning everywhere and he washed every part of my body. He kissed each spot and then we made slow love. He lifted me out and dried first me then himself. After he was finished he carried me to the bedroom and placed me in the middle of the bed. I didn't look at my watch but we fell asleep exhausted after several times of love making.

It was Monday, it had been a wonderful weekend and now I felt sick!

I just lay in bed and tried not to move. Lester said he would tell Tank and send Ella to take care of me. It was 9:30, I decided to try a shower. I sat on the end of the bed. I was waiting for the spinning to stop . I thought I was going to throw up.

I felt so sick I wanted to die. I thought sleep would help. I woke up to the sound of someone speaking in the living room. Ella, I thought, and Bobby? I felt good enough to get dressed and made my way to the living room. Only Ella was there." Oh my dear are you feeling better?"

"Ella thanks I'm fine, a little tired." Ella excused herself and I was on my way to my office.

I waved to Ram and Cal on the monitors. I decided to get me a snack and then I would do my work. There wasn't much in my inbox. Hal and Woody were in the break room and I could smell the wonderful aroma of coffee. The moment I touched the tuna sandwich my stomach started rolling and it was all I could do not to throw up. All at once I someone's hand was on my forehead. My eyes flew open and I came face to face with Bobby. Bobby had concern written all over his face like Hal and Woody. "Bombshell I think you get better back in bed," said Tank who entered the break room at that moment. "No I'm fine, Tank, there are two researches for Rodriguez left. I need one hour and then I will take a nap" Tank and Bobby narrowed their eyes.

One hour later I was on my way to the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Chapter 2

Lester's POV

"The conference room in 20 minutes, Monday meeting !" I made my way to my cubicle. What was Bombshell up to? She was pale like the white wall, dead tired but said she is fine.

20 minutes later I was in the conference room. All were here. Woody, Hal, Cal, Ram, Bobby, Binky, Hector, and myself . After the weekend report I said "I think you all know Steph is up to something. She is sick, tired and pale like the wall. Something is wrong. Vince is out for two more days, he has the stomach flu maybe..." Bobby interrupted me "Tank, I think I know what's going on. She is only sick in the morning." I asked what he meant. "I think Bombshell is pregnant." My eyes widened. "You mean I'm going to be a daddy?" Bobby nodded his head. What now? Bobby said "I want a blood test then we can tell for sure. My sister is a trained midwife I will speak to her. She works with Dr. White. We all know Steph's best friend is denial, she hates doctors and hospitals. So it will be fun" Yeah all I needed was a sick or pregnant Bombshell. What now? I left the meeting; I wanted to check on Steph

I couldn't believe it what if it was true? I thought I was going to faint. Why was the elevator that long? I took the stairs. I made my way to the apartment. Steph was in the bed, fast asleep. She was so beautiful and she was mine. Who would have thought four months ago? I fell in love with the woman one year ago on surveillance. It was never boring with her. She is funny, we both love junk food, and she completes my life. I was happy when Tank told us Bombshell would work with us full time. I think half the Merry Man are in love with her but now she is mine! Take that, Batman, you are out of the picture. We should probably get her a test, then we can tell for sure if she is pregnant.

I made my way to the mall. How embarrassing, I hoped nobody knew me there. I found the tests but how could I find the best?

I needed help. I dialed my cell. "Hello dear." God bless the woman. "Hello Ella, I need a favor...um I need a pregnancy test for Steph." Ella laughed" I was thinking the same thing. In the morning, she was really glowing this morning" Wonderful ." And it doesn't matter which test". "Thanks Ella, please tell nobody about it." She answered, "It's a pleasure to help."

Now next step, how in hell would I tell Steph?

5 minutes later I was back with the test in my hand. On the drive home I was thinking I couldn't remember if she had her period in the last three month. Shit. I thought she was on the pill but we never talked about it. I was sitting on the bed and she stirred. "Hey, Beautiful, feeling better?" She stretched and said, " Better than ever, what are you doing here?" Here it was. "Um... Steph when was your last period?" Her eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 3

Steph's POV

Shit, I felt like I was going to faint in the next minute. "Oh...um I can't really remember!" Great, just fucking great. He was holding a pregnancy test. I thought I was going to throw up again. I ran for the toilet. I was just bending over the toilet when he was behind me(at my. I couldn't hold it back.. I heaved until I didn't have anything left in me and then slumped against the wall. I was done. Finally. But I felt better . "Steph you take the test and after that we are visiting a doctor."

Denial was my best friend and if the test showed what I feared I wouldn't be able to ignore it. "Les, I think I'm late."

"Well you have been under a shit load of stress lately. The breakup with Joe, then moving in with me. That can affect that sort of thing." I sighed "You mean I should take the test?" Lester obviously thought it was the thing to do, but I'm scared about a little pink stick. "Come on, it will be ok I love you. It doesn't matter what happens in the next five minutes." I asked him if he ever thought about it a family and his future.

"Not in the past but lately I have to admit yes, I have thought about it."

"OK I need a minute and then I will be back in the living room." Lester gave me my privacy and left.

Two minutes later we were sitting on the couch and looking at the little pink stick. "Steph, the description says if there are two lines in the window it's positive. I'm going to be a daddy." and he hugged me and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. He left the room and was back a minute later playing on his guitar.

If I would tell you how much you mean to me

I think you wouldn't understand it

so I wait, I wait until this day comes when you will understand me

But I can't help myself, I can't stop myself, I am going crazy

and I can't stop myself, cannot control myself, I am going crazy

and I love you, I want you, I wanna talk to you, I wanna be with you

and I love you I want you I wanna talk to you I wanna be with you

I cannot change it I'm sure not making it one big hell of a fuss

I cannot turn my back I've got to face the fact life without you is hazy

And I love you I want you I wanna talk to you I wanna be with you

and I love you I want you I wanna talk to you I wanna be with you

Kiss me, thrill me, don't say goodbye, hold me, love me, don't say goodbye

oh, oh, oh don't say goodbye

But I can't help myself and I can't stop myself I am going crazy

I cannot turn my back, I've got to face the fact, life without you is hazy

and I love you, I want you, I wanna talk to you, I wanna be with you

and I love you, I want you, I wanna talk to you, I wanna be with you

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, don't kiss me goodbye

(I Cant help myself by The Kelly Familiy)

He sank to his knees. "Marry me Stephanie; you and the baby are my life and all I'll ever want" I couldn't help it, I cried. "Yes I will". I couldn't believe that I was going to be Mrs. Lester Santos. "I think we should celebrate." He carried me to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

1

Chapter 4

The next day I was feeling better, with a goofy smile all over my face. I was standing in front of the mirror, my hands on my flat stomach. "You will be the most beautiful pregnant bride in the Burg" said Lester I thought about it. "Les, I don't think I want a big wedding, just some close friends and family. "

"OK, Beautiful, we have an appointment at 14:00 with Dr. White."

Lester drove in his zone and I was in my own. 20 minutes later we were waiting. The nurse at the desk told us she needed a urine sample and there were cups in the bathroom. . After I went to the bathroom, I followed her into the room to the left. "I need your weight and then take you vital signs."

Dr White entered the room. OK, and he picked up a syringe. With a needle. Oh God no, please no blood! "Hello Miss Plum," he said, picking up my chart. "That all looks good to me, but I need blood for the test." I think I fainted because suddenly, I was looking up into Lester's amused eyes. "The doctor should be back any minute," he said. 5 minutes later Dr. White was back. "Stephanie, I have your results. You are pregnant. Congratulations. When was the first day of you last period?" There it was. " "I don't know for sure, but I think it was March 18." Late. Two and a half months late, I'm so stupid.

"That matches the results. I think we need an ultrasound. If you wait, we could do it in 30 minutes, is that ok? Was the baby planned?" "No, not really, but we have done nothing to prevent a pregnancy either."

Lester beamed with pride, it was his day of and he was with me. He didn't want to miss one minute here, but I wanted to be anywhere but here. Lester practically bounced back to the waiting room. He was happy. I didn't know if it was what I wanted. "I'm a bad hamster mommy. Oh God, Rex! "Beautiful, what is it?" "Les, I forgot Rex..." Lester kissed me. "Rex is in the Com room, has been there for about one week, because we weren't here last weekend and then you were sick". Oh god, I can't even take care of Rex, what will happen when the baby is born?

"Miss Plum, please." The nurse let us into a room where Dr. White was waiting and he started the ultrasound. OK, I was panicking again. Lester was on my side as the doctor explained every single part of my baby, but it looked more like a frog or a fish. He said my due date was Christmas. Wonderful, when all other people would celebrate I'd be in the hospital. I didn't pay much attention after that, but Lester on the other hand was fascinated and asked a million questions. Dr. White gave him a CD of the ultrasound to watch again at home .

"Miss Plum, if there are problems call me. I will see you next month. Behind the second door on the left is Mrs. Lisa Brown, she is a midwife. She will answer all your questions."

Now we were on our way to Lisa Brown, Lester said he knew her.

Brown? Maybe she was Bobby's sister or wife, although I couldn't remember a wife.

"Hello Lester and you must be the famous Stephanie. Who would have thought Lester would be a daddy one day. I'm happy for you . Where are my manners, I'm Bobby's sister Lisa." Nice woman, I thought, like Bobby, maybe my age. "Thanks Lisa. The whole thing is overwhelming it's all new for both of us." She smiled. "If you two have a question, ask, I will help you whatever it is." Maybe she could help? "Lisa, is there anything I can do about the sick feeling in the morning?" Lisa suggested, "One step a time. First sit on the bed, wait a minute and then stand up. You have to drink more because your body needs more. The morning sickness should be ending in the next two or three weeks." God yes, please no more morning sickness. "You are now 10 weeks pregnant I think it will take 8 more weeks and you should be able to feel the baby. At first it will be like butterflies in the belly and later you can tell if it is a hand or a foot". I sighed and rubbed my belly.

"Thanks Lisa, if there is anything we will call."

"Bye you two."


	6. Chapter 6

1

Chapter 5  
We drove home in silence . The elevator doors opened and all the Merry Men were waiting for us. Lester waved the CD at them and five minutes later, we were all staring at the monitor in my cubicle. Wow, now I felt like I should have paid better attention at the doctor's office. Lester and Bobby told them what the screen showed.  
Two weeks later I felt better than ever. I was sitting in my cubicle. My stomach started growling, so I figured I had better locate some food. Didn't want to upset the baby. On my way to the break room I wondered what I should eat. There was nothing there I wanted. I thought they had to get me some doughnuts. Boston crème, yeah that was it, I needed them. Because they all feared something could happen to me and the little angel, they were all overprotective. On the other hand, surveillance was out of question because then we would need a port-a-potty next to the car. I couldn't count how many times I had to pee any more, I could have sworn my bladder was shrinking.  
Now who was available? There was my victim, Ram. He would be off in about 5 minutes. "Ram I need a favor" he smiled. "Steph don't tell me there are no sweets left?" I suddenly thought the floor was very interesting to look at. "Come on, we should feed the little angel." The Merry Men stuffed the cabinets with candy for me and themselves, since Ranger was still out of town. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?  
I persuaded Ram to take me to the bakery and ate the first Boston creme in the car on the way back. I was licking my fingers and Ram was staring at me.  
"Hey I'm eating for two now." Ram loved it. "You are one in a million. Lester is a lucky bastard. Have you set a date for the wedding?"  
"Yeah in two weeks. I don't want to wait any longer. Before long, I will start to show."The next weeks and days flew by. The baby liked to slip on my bladder. Mother Nature was screaming and it was 12:45 AM! I went to the bathroom. On my way back, my stomach growled, I needed food. I searched the fridge but couldn't find any food I liked and now I was a woman on a mission I needed sugar! I knew Hal was on monitor duty and he liked cookies just like I do. I hope he still had some left . He smiled when he looked up from the monitors. Woody was with him. "Bombshell, you never disappoint. Its 1:00 what do we need today?"  
He knew me well. "Hal please, I need sugar. Cookies or candy. I know you have a secret stash . I will stun you two if you don't help me out " The two were laughing their asses of. Hal gave me his chocolate TastyKake, God bless the man. We said goodbye and I made my way back to bed.

Lester's POV  
I woke up and Steph was gone. I searched the apartment but she wasn't there . I called the com room. "Yo. Has anybody seen Steph?" Laughter was the only answer . Woody explained the situation and I had to laugh. I thanked them and made my way back to bed. A moment later Steph was back with chocolate cookies in her hand. She smiled "Sorry I cant help it" She lay with her back against my chest and was fast asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.  
The next morning I took a fast shower after my running and fell into bed next to Steph.  
"Beautiful, wake up we have an appointment today, you know."  
She stretched and moaned and looked me in my eye with her blue ones. Oh, I loved this woman and tomorrow she would be Mrs. Lester Santos. Who would have thought? Not me . We made our way to Dr. White.  
"Hello Miss Plum and Mr. Santos. Today I want to do another ultrasound and maybe we can tell if it is a boy or a girl. Any problems with your pregnancy?"."No it's all fine. I'm tired but hungry".  
"That sounds good. Your weight is normal. Please remember to eat healthy. Now we will do the ultrasound".

Steph's POV  
I changed into the gown and lay on the table. I hated this gooey stuff, it was cold. He pointed at the screen." There is the head, the arms and legs. You sure you want to know the sex?"  
"Yes, if you can tell" said Lester and looked into my eyes.  
"It's a girl."  
I had tears of happiness in my eyes, a girl. Lester kissed me on the forehead and held my hand.  
"I think you should soon be able to feel the baby. All fine I will see you two in one month."  
We said good bye and left with our new appointment. Back at RangeMan the others were waiting with blue and pink balloons.  
Lester smiled proudly and said "We will have a girl!" And then I was hugged by all the Merry Men.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6  
I was a nymphomaniac. I couldn't help it, damned hormones. Afterthe last night Lester looked tired but happy. Today was our wedding day. We took a shower together and when the water turned cold we got out. My head was overrun with wicked thoughts of licking him dry from top to bottom . But damn, we had no time we had to get ready.  
All the Merry Men were there. Tank was Lester's best man and I had Mary Lou, Lula and Connie as my bride's maids. Angie was our flower girl. Mary Alice couldn't do it. She had a broken leg. Tried to jump over the fence because she thought she was a horse and horses can jump  
Mom and Grandma Mazur cried.  
After our vows, the priest told Lester he could kiss the bride. Lester gave me a passionate kiss.  
Now I was officially Mrs. Lester Santos. Nothing bad happened, if the boys at the station lost her money, that wasn't my fault.  
We spent the weekend in Miami on the beach.  
Monday morning came so fast. When I went to my office my name was on the door, "Mrs. Santos". Tears fell I couldn't help it, blame that on the hormones, too.  
I did my researches when I heard voices. Could it be...?

Outside

Ranger's POV  
What's that supposed to mean, Mrs. Santos? Where is my Babe? I knocked on the door and entered. There was my Babe, wait a minute...  
"Babe?"  
"Ranger, you are back."  
She looked different. Happy, relaxed I couldn't describe it.  
There was a soft knock on the door and Tank and Lester entered.  
"Hey Boss"  
"Explain!"  
Tank told me what happened in the last months and then Lester spoke.  
"Boss we have to tell you some important news."  
He told me about their wedding last week and Steph's pregnancy. I was stunned. That was nothing I would have guessed.  
I'm not mad, two of my best friends were happy. I could never give Steph what she deserved, I knew that.  
"Babe, you never disappoint. I'm happy for both of you." I had to laugh "But it's hard to imagine you two as parents."  
Steph looked relieved, hugged me and said thanks. Tank excused himself and left.  
"When will the baby be born?"  
"Our due date is Christmas."  
"Only you Babe. Would you two eat lunch with me?"  
Lester looked at Steph and she nodded her head. Lester wanted to show me his "home video" of the baby.  
I called Ella and told her I would have two guests over for lunch.  
2 1/2 hours later we were sitting in the living room. I could see her little bump, she was beginning to show and she was beautiful. That could have been my baby growing inside her.Ten minutes later Ella brought our lunch.  
We began eating and I looked at Lester with a bemused face.  
Steph looked up. "What, I'm eating for two."  
"Babe, you mixed all the food in the bowl and on top is ketchup."  
"I can't help it I'm hungry." She ignored me, moaned and was concentrating on her food.  
Ella brought chocolate cake for dessert. Stephs face beamed with joy. Bring her cake and she's in heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
Steph's POV  
Three weeks later.  
Connie called this morning. "Steph, I need a favor. Lula is busy and someone has to bring Mooner in."  
Yeah, that sounded good. Mooner was safe and Lula hated to wait. I searched for a driver. Hal. perfect he had to do or he would never know what hit him. I smirked. "Hal, I need a ride".  
"Sure, Bombshell where to?"  
"Mooner. He forgot his court date again".  
He smiled. "Is there no one else who could drive you?  
"No, sorry, come on, it's an hour with Mooner and Mr. Ed."  
He laughed. "OK, give me 5 minutes."  
I made my way to the car. 5 minutes later we were on our way. We made a stop at Mc Donald's .  
And 2 hours later we left the station and went to the Bonds office for my check. Hal asked what was next and I smiled. "To the mall please."  
He wasn't smiling anymore,but a girl had needs, right?  
I went to Macy's my pants didn't fit anymore.  
I bought four pairs of black pants and we were on our way back to RangeMan.  
I thanked him and left to go to my apartment, oops, _ours. _I was dead tired. I was feeling worse by the minute and my eyes felt so heavy I just needed to lie down. That was the last conscious thought as I fell onto the bed.  
Later I woke up to someone whispering in my ears and kissing my neck.  
It was Lester. He brought me dinner, Pinos. After the meal we lay in bed and Lester laid his hand on my swollen stomach. There it was, a little bump He smiled and kissed the spot. That was our girl! I could feel it. Tears were running over my face, tears of joy. We made slow love the whole night and I was sleeping like in heaven.

Lester's POV  
My wife breathed softly on my chest. Her body was pressed to my side and one hand was on her belly.  
I placed my hand on the belly too and there it was, a soft kick. Steph started to wake up. God, she was beautiful. "Morning Sunshine, we have to get up and work." She groaned "Please, 5 more minutes"  
She snuggled closer and we enjoyed the feeling. Suddenly, Steph got up. "Sorry but our little angel likes to sleep on my bladder." And she left for the bathroom.  
10 minutes later we were showered and dressed.  
The next four weeks flew by. I was at the station when there was a call on my cell.  
"Yo."  
"Com room here, we have a situation. Bombshell is in pain. Bobby is with her. He called Lisa a minute ago for help. She thinks it's false labor but they will go to the hospital."  
My hearth sank to my knees.  
"OK, I'm on my way to the hospital".  
Why was the light red, dammit, I had to get to my wife. Traffic in Trenton was a bitch that day.  
7 minutes later I asked the nurse at the desk about my wife.  
She informed me and Lisa came. She brought me to Steph. Dr.White was there and informed me that everything was normal. He did an ultrasound and checked the heartbeat. He suggested she take it slow with work. If she felt tired she should take a nap.  
We left the hospital an hour later.  
Steph was fast asleep and I brought her up to our bedroom. There was a soft knock on the door. Ranger. He said she should take the next days off. He didn't want anything happening to the baby or Steph. I thanked him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
Steph's POV  
I woke up because Mother Nature was calling. It was 4:30 in the morning. I made my way to the bathroom. What now? Lester would get up in 30 minute for his run. I thought the best thing was to wake him slowly. I snuggled closer and began to kiss my way up his body.  
"Beautiful, I think it's the best wake up call I could have." he smiled and looked at his watch. The smile got bigger. We made love and he left for his run. When he came back, we showered together. Lester had to help me in the shower because I couldn't see my feet anymore and my belly was in the way. I was now 34 weeks pregnant. Our little girl was fine, Dr. White had said last week.

I visited Lisa every week. We talked about natural childbirth. I didn't think I wanted drugs during the birth . Sorry, but the movie about birth was scary. Lester paled and I thought he would pass out. What was it with big ex Army guys? They do wars but if their wife gave birth they pass out?  
Ranger and Bobby said it was best to end work for now. But it was boring alone.  
Ranger said he would take me to the bonds office for a girl talk when he collected his files.  
But now I needed food and there was nothing I wanted to eat. I would have to call one of the Merry Men; someone could bring me a Pino's pizza.  
10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Ranger entered, followed by Ram with my pizza. I hoped I wasn't drooling, but it smelled like heaven. Oops, I said that one loud? They were chuckling.  
"That stuff will kill you." Kiss my ass, I was hungry. "But this stuff taste like heaven and the cheese..." I pulled the cheese with my fork and Ranger rolled his eyes.  
"I'm here to tell you I need one hour and then I will drive to the office."  
"Fine with me."  
They excused themselves after I thanked them both.

Connie and Lula where exited to see me. They told me the gossip of the week. Connie asked if I had time the next day. They had planned a baby shower. Now I was exited because Tank mentioned something similar with the Merry Men.The ride home was silent. I thanked Ranger and made my way up to the apartment. I needed a nap.

I woke up to the smell of food. I went to the bathroom and then followed the wonderful smell. Lester was in the kitchen and was making lasagna. I kissed him on the neck.  
"Hey beautiful what's up? I'm ready in 5 minutes. What are my two favorite girls doing?"  
"We are fine, a little tried and mostly hungry."  
"That's good. Hal brought Mooner in today . He had to wait 2 and 1/2 hour because Star Wars was on. "  
We had to laugh at the poor guy. "Hal wanted to throw the television out of the window. He called Lula and asked what to do. He couldn't wait any longer. She said maybe he could pull the plug. Poor Mooner didn't know what hit him and came with him to the station".  
"I think Hal has to be a little more patient. You can't take Mooner in any time of the day . You have to study the TV Guide and then decide when the best time is".  
After our lasagna there was pineapple upside-down cake. "Your mother was here but you were fast asleep".  
I ate half the cake by myself.

Lester's POV  
We sat on the couch. Steph snuggled closer to me, both our hands on her belly.  
"Beautiful have thought about a name?"  
"No, not really. What was the first name of your grandma? You told me she was a special person."  
"Her name was Marisol. It means ocean and sun."  
"I like it, we should name our daughter after her."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." Oh God, I love this woman I cried happy tears with her and "Marisol" kicked in response.  
"See she likes her name too." I kissed Steph and carried her to the bedroom. I really would never get bored with this woman. Tomorrow Steph will be in the office with the girls. Than it will be time for my plan.

The next morning, after our shower together, I helped her get dressed and drove her to the office.  
They were all there, Mary Lou, Connie, Lula, Valerie, Lisa Brown (Just in case something happened, you will never know with Steph), Shirley the whiner, Joe's new girlfriend Stacey. Even Mrs. Plum and Edna Mazur! Steph started crying, she was so happy. I excused myself and drove back to RangeMan.  
They had already started. There was a storage room next to our apartment. Ranger sometimes used it as a guest room but it had been a while . Cal and Binky had installed a new door to our bedroom to connect to the former closet . Tank and Bobby were painting the walls a soft pink. Hal brought the crib, and a changing table. Woody and Ram brought the drawer chest and a rocking chair. And then I had to laugh, big bad ass Bounty Hunter Ranger himself with a stuffed animal! "Hello Kitty" and "Tigger" from Winnie the Pooh. Hector installed a video surveillance camera and a baby phone. After we were finished, Ella brought the curtains.

Vince called that Lula was bringing Steph back. Two minutes and she would be upstairs with us.  
The elevator doors pinged open, she was on her way to the apartment. As soon as the door opened, we all yelled "Surprise" I stepped forward and kissed her on the forehead. She looked curious. I guided her to the nursery.  
She cried happy tears and thanked all the Merry Men, and especially Ranger, with a kiss on the check.  
Later that night in bed Steph asked, "Les is it ok with you to ask Ranger to be Marisols godfather?"  
"I was thinking the same thing, he has done so many things for us, he deserves it."  
I kissed her good night and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9  
Steph's POV  
Today was December 23. Last week I had 4 false alarms. Sorry, not my fault but Marisol decided each time it was too comfy in my belly. All day long I had pain in my back and couldn't sleep. I decided to Ghostbusters because Lester had 2 more hours to work.  
10 minutes later Bobby joined me with Chinese food. He asked if I was feeling alright he said he couldn't describe my face but there was something. I told him about my back pain and his eyes widened. He called Lisa and asked if that was the start. I made my way to the bathroom. Something was strange, nobody had to pee that much that often . I looked at myself in the mirror. My breasts are swollen I thought they would explode any moment.  
The color in my face disappeared and I went back into the living room. Bobby was still talking with Lisa and I told him that there was something strange.  
Bobby gave me the cell phone and I talked to her. She said to check it up at the hospital if the pain gets stronger. I thanked her and said good bye.  
Bobby called first Ranger and then Lester.

Lester's POV  
I was on surveillance with Ram when the cell rang. It was Bobby, he told me maybe the water broke and Ranger was sending Cal. As soon as Cal arrived, I drove home as fast as possible. Bobby was by her side and holding her hand. One look at Steph and anybody could tell she was in pain, but this time it was different.  
Bobby said it was best to get her to the hospital. I was so nervous, I grabbed her bag, the keys and left. In the elevator I noticed something was missing. Steph! Oh God! I pushed the button again and when the doors opened, Bobby stood in the hall with Steph and Ranger "You never disappoint, Santos."  
Steph smiled, "You have to be more aware of your surroundings Mr. Santos"  
Bobby said, "Man, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. We will drive; you are in no condition for that".

5 minutes later we were at the hospital. Dr. White greeted us and guided Steph into a room. He examined her and then pointed to the table.  
Steph lay down on the table and he monitored her contractions. "Your water broke; Lisa was right on the phone. She will be with you any minute now." He left and Bobby came in with Lisa. She showed him the monitors to look after because there was another birth and she had to leave. 30 minutes later Steph was hit by the next contraction and yelled at me, "I will cut your balls off!" Steph cried in pain and there was more yelling. Lisa came back and said Steph should change into the gown.

Me and Bobby left. I paled. Bobby looked at me amused. "You didn't think that it was going to be a picnic, did you?"  
We went to the waiting room. They were all waiting, the Plums, the Merry Men, Morelli with girlfriend, Eddy and Carl, Lula and Connie, Mary Lou, Mooner and Sally Sweet.  
"Someone kidnapped my beautiful Steph and replaced her with the devil himself! She wants a natural birth without drugs, she was afraid because of the baby. If she doesn't want them, I will take them, she wants to cut off my balls". They were all laughing at that. Joe said, "I can imagine she swears and yells and then there are Italian hand gestures." Valerie said, "She is in lots of pain, time will bring the old Steph back. She needs you now and your support."  
OK, so I made my way back to her. Lisa was by her side. I was sitting on her left and held her hand.

Steph's POV  
3 1/2 hour later, Dr.White said it was time to push. Yeah right, there was not enough air to breathe and I was supposed to push.  
Lester mopped my forehead with a damp washcloth and whispered something in Spanish. "Come on Stephanie! You have to PUSH. There is the head!" I could feel the baby "Push" and she slid out of my body. Then she cried on top of her little lungs. Lisa asked Lester if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord and he nodded his head. Lisa washed the little girl. Then she placed the little bundle on my chest. She stirred with her little eyes and tears rolled down my face. Lester was in no better condition. "My little princess Marisol." And he kissed her on the forehead.  
I was counting her fingers and toes; all in place she was perfect. The other nurse said she would inform the others in 5 minutes, so we had a little privacy. We thanked her and enjoyed the moment of peace and quiet.  
"Les, in think my breasts are going to explode!" He chuckled. Lisa pushed the gown a little away and Marisol latched on to one nipple.

Our little daughter was fast asleep when my family arrived. Mom cried at how beautiful Marisol was. Lester said, "I want to introduce you to the newest member of the family, Marisol Santos." Grandma was looking at our hot doctor. "He has a nice package," she whispered. Next were the Merry Men, then Mary Lou, Connie and Lula, Mooner ,Sally Sweet and Joe with his girlfriend. After they all left Ranger entered the room. "Babe, you never disappoint." Lester placed the little bundle into his arms.  
There were emotions in his eyes, love and peace, he was relaxed. Lester cleared his throat. "We need a favor, we thought you could be her godfather with Mary Lou as godmother."  
Ranger nodded his head.  
"I would love to. Merry Christmas, anyway."  
I looked at the wall clock. It was 1:13 AM. Marisol was a little Christmas angel. I smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

1Chapter 10

Steph's POV  
Marisol was now 6 weeks old. I would never have thought to be a mother but now I wouldn't give Marisol away, she is my oops _our _life.  
Lester helped with diaper changes, and he cooked and cleaned for us. Me on the other hand, I'm breastfeeding Marisol and sleeping. Yesterday, Dr.White cleared my for "activities". Our little princess was with Ranger on the 7. floor. She now slept through the whole night. He loved the little girl and he knew I was looking forward to "this time tonight with Lester"  
On my way back to the apartment I could hear soft music. I opened the door and there was a candle burning in the living room. After we fed each other with the food Lester carried me to the bedroom. In seconds we were out of our clothes. Then he took his time with me. I was so impatient- sorry I think I should go to the Nymphomaniacs Anonymous.  
He said he didn't want to hurt me.

This time we used condoms, wouldn't want the next accident happening, right? It was better than I could have imagined. We made love on the couch, on the dinning table, in the kitchen, in the shower and of course our bed.  
I was exhausted and drifted off to sleep. At 5:30, there was a soft knock on the door  
" The little princess is hungry." Just great.  
"Thanks Ranger."  
"You are welcome, she slept the whole night." We thanked him and he left.

Ranger's POV  
Last night my apartment was full of life, now was empty. I loved this little girl like me own. Steph was the perfect mother and Lester the perfect match. Time to move on with my life.

A/N

One Chapter left

sorry this one was short

what do you think will happen in the futhur?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11  
5 years later  
Ranger's POV  
I married Lisa 3 years ago after Ricky was born. His best friend was TJ, the oldest of Lula's and Tank's children. Her little girl was now 2, her name was Bridget. Lula was very sick; she lost weight and looks sexy as hell now. Hal and Connie were living together in the building next door with their 3 year old daughter Phoebe. I bought the building 4 years ago. The security business was growing and I needed more space and employees. Hal was in charge of the bonds office. Vinnie sold it to me one night. Harry the Hammer knew about him and Joyce and they've been on the run for 2 years . Connie was manning the desk like old times. Lula was working for RangeMan now, too. She was our messenger, guide to the guest and clients and if Steph needed something unhealthy to eat she got it, too. Woody's girlfriend watched all our children in the building. RangeMan Trenton had its own kindergarten for the children of the employees. After Morelli's twins, Joe and Toni, where born, he thought it would be safer to work for me in the building.  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
"Enter."  
The door opened and there were brown curls bouncing. Marisol, she sometimes helped Steph, and brought me the finished researches.  
When she smiled my heart melted away. She was dressed in a blue dress that matched her eyes.  
"Thanks princess"  
" Umh, Uncle Ric, I have a question."  
"Come here." And she bounced over to me and sat on my lap.  
"Uncle Ric, you know I'm going to be a big sister. Mommy said I will get a baby brother." Great, a mini Santos, God help us all. " But there is something I don't understand. Where are the babies coming from?" Oh shit, why me? Someone was laughing his ass off. I looked up to the door. Tank stood there holding his sides laughing . I rolled my eyes.  
"Princess you know there are bees and flowers.."  
" Uncle Ric I'm not stupid I know Uncle Bobby plays Santa for us kids every Christmas."  
Smart girl, now what? I looked at Tank and his smiled widened.  
" Do you know what Mommy and Daddy do in bed?"  
Please I don't want to know this can't be good.  
"They eat chips and Mommy said I'm not allowed to eat cookies in bed because of the crumbs.  
"OK, when two people love each other they sometimes have a baby."  
"That sounds better, you know uncle Ric. Toni and Joe want to play choo choo with me. What's that?"  
Please, this was getting better and better. The boys are only 4 1/2.

I went to search for Steph with Marisol on my heels.  
"Freeze, mister, and put the cookies down." I looked down. It was Marisol with a water gun aimed at Binky and Ram. I shook my head.  
"What, she always gets her man, just like her mom" Steph said.  
" I mean why did she carry a gun?" I asked her.  
"Mommy said it's RangeMan policy to carry a gun"  
I had to laugh. "You never disappoint, Princess."

A/N:

Thats it.

Now I have to thank Katrin, Kashy and Cat for there help

I was lost with out them

Im 11years out of shool and its hart to go back. Im from germany and was not good at shool.

Little warning Ím working on by next story!!

But I wont post it befor Im finished

Thanks

Britta


End file.
